When Again We Meet Forever
by shinelrond
Summary: Elrond finally is reunited with Celebrian, but he leaves things behind also
1. Default Chapter

The breeze whipped across the sea and made the hair of a tall figure standing upon a great ship splay out behind him. It awoke in him a deep yearning to see the place to which they traveled with greater haste and Elrond knew then how his mother felt.  
  
Despite her separation from her husband, Galadriel had rarely looked sad during their crossing of the sea, for now she fulfilled a desire that had caused unrest in her for many years. But she was not the only one who seemed happy.  
  
Elrond had been in a light mood for a good deal of the trip but his heart felt as if it were gaining a piece back only to have another ripped from it. When the time came for him to forsake Middle-Earth, he had been delirious with joy, knowing that soon, he would again see her....but something stole that joy. Arwen, newly married to Aragorn would stay with him in Middle-Earth. Live a mortal life...die a mortal death.  
  
Thinking these things, Elrond gripped the ships railing tightly and leaned upon it heavily.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had sworn that they would make the journey to the Blessed Realm eventually, but stayed in Imladris when he left.  
  
"I will say no goodbye to you mother, I will say hello when we are reunited."  
  
Then again, so had Arwen.  
  
His children had played large parts in his life after she had left and if all of them should choose not to journey to meet their parents..  
  
"It would be as watching her sail off again" Elrond whispered to himself, sighing in the process.  
  
At the least, he took comfort in the fact that they would be watched over by Celeborn until he too chose to join them.  
  
Elrond sighed and cleared his mind of all save the pleasant rippling of the waves. Or, he did until he saw something on the horizon. With the last moments of the suns light, he saw a great light coming from a not to distant land and as the sun set, he begged it to come back so that he might look upon the city that shone in its light.  
  
Because he had not bothered to keep track of their journeys time, Elrond was unaware of how close they were to Valinor. Had he known, his spirits would have been much higher.  
  
Several calls went up that land approached and Elrond was soon joined by Galadriel.  
  
"We near it..." She whispered.  
  
Elrond could not tare his eyes away from where he had seen the city even though it was no longer visible in the dark. Something called to him but he could not tell if it was the place or the person that dwelled in it.  
  
OK, yes I started another one and I know it hasn't been very long since I said I was taking a short leave of writing but this story jumped out at me too make up for the crappyness of my last stories last chap so here it is, nice and short. I promise to give him at least one chapter of pure bliss after this(as much bliss as possible).  
  
I thank all who supported me through my last story, this one's for you. I apologize for all my horrible mistakes in my last story.  
  
And! I ask one question of my fic god, Nemis, any more chapters?  
  
So, reviews welcome, as always. 


	2. Uncontrollable, Undeniable

As the ship drew closer, the lights of the city grew visible and the people on the shore took notice of the ship. When finally they did pull into the harbor, they were greeted by many elves who looked deeply content and the feeling, Elrond found, was contagious. When he stepped down onto the dock, he felt younger and a great sense of joy fell upon him and would not leave. Though the thought of his children never left him, Elrond somehow felt as if they would be fine even if he had no real reason to think so. He barely thought about anything distressing as he was greeted by the elves, a few he even knew from days long since past.  
  
In her chambers, Celebrian let a piece of charcoal drift lazily over her paper. She smiled as she saw the face of a young, handsome elf immerge from her drawing. Long black hair that brought out clear blue eyes and a face that had a hint of humanity in it.  
  
Celebrian looked up from her drawing when a commotion stirring in the harbor caught her ear. Going to her window, Celebrian saw a great ship had just docked. The expression on her face became one of wonder that quickly changed to hope as she distinctly heard someone below speak of the bearers of the former rings of power.  
  
Pulse racing, Celebrian ran from her chambers and for the harbor as a single tear of happiness ran down her cheek.  
  
Elrond stopped his greetings as a sent born by the wind caught him and forced all rational thought from his mind as he pushed through the crowd, searching for her.  
  
And when clear blue eyes met light green blue ones, all things seemed of little importance to them save the eyes that rested upon one another.  
  
Elrond let loose a loud untamed spiel of laughter much as his wife did when he picked her up in his arms and spun her about ere he set her down again. His laughter became silent but the smile he wore remained unstripped from his face as he looked at her face which reflected an equal happiness. She leaned to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips before she hugged him tightly once more.  
  
"Long...too long have I been without you and now, you come to me."  
  
"Just as you said we would be together again and so we are but never once..." He pulled from her and looked at Celebrians face as he placed a hand o her cheek which she caught with her own. "Never once did I dare to truly believe it...for fear that somehow it would not happen." They again began to laugh, though much quieter now, as Celebrian leaned her head upon Elronds.  
  
"Oh my beloved husband, never again." She whispered, the laughter leaving them and being replaced by deep looks of love.  
  
"Never again, my love, never again I swear it." He whispered to her.  
  
Celebrian looked suddenly up from her husband and he felt her hand squeeze his tighter.  
  
"Mother" Galadriel looked from the elves about her when she heard her daughters call and came quickly to her. Elrond reluctantly let go of his wife as she embraced her mother. As before, when Celebrian had sailed west, mother and daughter exchanged soft words to each other.  
  
"Where's father? And the children?" She asked after letting go of her mother. Galadriel sighed but smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Your father will remain in Middle-Earth a while longer." Celebrian frowned slightly as she turned to her husband.  
  
"The children?" She asked of him again.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir have decided to remain in Imladris for a short time, with Celeborn." Elrond answered. "But eventually, they will sail to meet us." Celebrians face had become unreadable and Elrond sensed that she knew already the fate of their daughter.  
  
"And what of Arwen?" Elrond fidgeted slightly under her gaze, much as he had the first time he had spoken to Galadriel of his wishes to marry her daughter.  
  
"She...she has chosen to remain." Celebrian looked as if she had just been struck. A little while more and her father and sons would join them, but never again would she see her daughter.  
  
"Why?" The look of complete bliss she had worn before now fled her face.  
  
"For the love of a King." Galadriel spoke behind her as she rested a hand upon her daughters shoulder.  
  
"The King of the Reunited Kingdom." Elrond said quietly. When he had herd of their whish to marry, he had been so confused emotionally. Her were his two children and he should have been happy for them but a part of him wanted to hate Estel. The odd thing was that it was the same "father" part in him that wanted to both congratulate and hurt him.  
  
Celebrian grasped her husbands hand and spoke to him quietly, "Is she happy?"  
  
This seemed a question with many answers to Elrond but he knew that Arwen, over all, was truly happy so he nodded to his wife. "Then that is all that matters." She looked up at him and smiled once more. "And we must be happy for her."  
  
His wife brought clarity to his thoughts such as he could not do himself.  
  
"This place has given you wisdom beyond what I have gained." He said as he too smiled. Galadriel looked upon them and knew that they would wish time alone together.  
  
"I will take my leave of you now, I shall see you in the morning." She said ere she drifted into the mass of celebrating elves about them.  
  
Celebrian looked around and spoke softly in her husbands ear, "Come, I know of a place calmer than this." She then took him by the hand and led him through the crowd.  
  
Once they had gone through a countless number of streets, the lights became less numerous and finally none were to be seen at all. They had come to a large pond that reflected the little moon light that shone down through the clouds.  
  
"What is this place?" Elrond asked, astounded by it's beauty.  
  
"A place that few know of, a place where none can interrupt us." Although she said the words softly, they came through clearly in the silent night.  
  
Celebrian sat down upon the long grass that surrounded the pond and took Elrond with her. "Now, tell me all that you can, Are the children truly well? What of father?" Elrond looked at her and pondered for a second.  
  
"All that I can tell would seem very little as I can hardly think of it now." He said with a little laugh. " The children are very well, Elladan and Elrohir still thirst for travel as much as when you left. If it is at all possible, Arwen has grown more beautiful and she rules with her king happily and justly. Your father is well, though he seems tired to me, and I expect he will not wait much longer to sail to us." Celebrian brushed a stray hair from his face.  
  
"And of you my love?"  
  
"I....I have missed you. Seeing your eyes every time I looked at our sons, A hint of your face every time I looked at our daughter only mad it more so." Celebrian leaned and kissed her husband but unexpectedly pushed him on his back as she continued to do so.  
  
"Ebria!" Elrond huffed when they broke their kiss, using his shortened version of her name to show that he was well aware of her playful gestures harmlessness. Celebrian proceeded to wrap her arms around him, tightly so.  
  
"I have missed you very much as well my love." Elrond slipped his arms about her and sighed contentedly.  
  
That's it for this chap folks, like it? I promise not a hint of sadness in the next chapter but I warn you know, The next chapter prob. should have an NC-17 warning on it. O, c'mon, After all the crap they been through, they deserve a little feisty romantic encounter:)  
  
N E ways, reviews again, appreciated, sorry in advance for any screw ups. 


	3. Inocent Enough

The lovers laid wrapped in each others arms for an uncounted time until Celebrian rose from him. A mischievous look was in her eyes as she brought her husband up with her.  
  
There faces close, she said to him, "The waters would be warm at this time, night has yet to fully cool them." Elrond looked from his wife to the pond.  
  
"We should not, it would be...highly improper-"  
  
"highly enjoyable."  
  
"We might be caught-"  
  
"These pathways are seldom wandered during the day, let alone the night."  
  
"Celebrian.." He sighed. Knowing she had won, Celebrian slowly stripped her husband of his garments, savoring the touch of his skin and reacquainting herself with every inch of his body. The years had changed him little and his form was still lean and muscled, much as it had been hundreds of years ago.  
  
Once he had been freed of all his clothing, Elrond undid the dress that clung to his wife. Standing behind her, he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms as he to savored the touch of his wives body. When she turned, however, he was amazed to find all her wounds fully healed. Not even a scar remained and as he looked in her eyes, he saw that no memory of past evils remained within her.  
  
"Unbelievable" He whispered to himself.  
  
"Not completely." She said, taking his hand and placing it on her abdomen. It was hard to feel or see to anyone else, but Elrond knew his wife, mind, body and soul. He felt the scared tissue as he ran his fingers over it.  
  
"But no pain troubles you?" She nodded. Elrond smiled but Celebrian looked mockingly ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love" Elrond looked at her quizzically, or, he did until she pushed him into the waiting waters of the pond. Celebrian giggled as though she were a child when her husbands head popped up from the disturbed waters. He took advantage of the distraction by dragging her in with him.  
  
Celebrian continued to giggle as her Elrond watched her, treading water gracefully. He smiled deeply at her, seeing that she truly was without care at the moment.  
  
"Look at you." He said quietly, though Celebrian still heard him.  
  
She stopped her giggles as she glided to him and, as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders, kissed his wet shoulder. "What?"  
  
"You look...you look like nothing troubling has ever occurred in your entire life. You...you look like the first day I ever laid eyes upon you." He said it with wonder in his voice for it was true, she seemed younger and happier but Elrond didn't understand.  
  
"It's the air, maybe the earth or the water, but it makes you feel whole again. Like you feel after coming home from a long journey." She whispered to him as she nuzzled his cheek. "You will come to feel it to, my love." Elrond kissed her cheek and replied, "I think I already do."  
  
When the couple had played about in the water for a bit, they grew hungry and decided to return to Celebrians home to dine. Shortly after their arrival, they were greeted by Galadriel who gave them odd looks, staring at their damp hair. As they ate, Galadriel informed them that she too would take chambers in this home and the question of where Lord Elrond would call home was asked by one of Celebrians maidens.  
  
"He will be with me." Celebrian said immediately. She then blushed and looked at Elrond, "If you wish it."  
  
He smiled deeply at her. "Nothing would please me more." Her maidens all gazed romantically at the couple, who continued to smile at each other.  
  
As they walked to their chambers after the meal, they talked lightly about the favored conversation of that night, them.  
  
"I am your husband, why would they think I would be separated from you? Have you taken lovers during our time apart?" Elrond asked jokingly.  
  
"Well, thought had crossed my mind..." Celebrian said as she hugged his arm closer to her side, leaning her head on his shoulder. "But no one but you would do." Elrond smiled as he placed a kiss upon her head.  
  
Finally, they came to a large, ornately carved wooden door.  
  
"I must go and find where your clothes have been put, my wet husband." Elrond didn't have time to reply as she quickly turned and walked down the corridor. Elrond stood, watching her go a moment ere he pushed open the door.  
  
He was stunned when he entered for the room resembled that which they had shared at Imladris. Even the color which he had liked but Celebrian had never truly been fond of covered the walls.  
  
He must have scanned the room a while because Celebrian returned before he knew it.  
  
"I thought you never liked that color." He asked as she set down bed clothes and a fresh set of day wear down on the bed.  
  
"But you were always fond of it, were you not?" She said as once again, she came to stand in front of him.  
  
"Very much so." Elrond whispered in reply ere their lips met. Once again she began to strip him as he did her until their clothing was all on the floor about them. Still they stood, kissing each other passionately until Elrond picked her up in his arms and brought her to their bed. Once he had set her down gently, he placed kisses on all of her body as she moaned encouragement to him. When he began to work on her shoulders and neck, she wrapped her arms about him and did the same eliciting moans from her husband as well.  
  
The sheets that were wrapped about them rustled slightly as Elrond straddled Celebrian. When she looked up at him she saw that he was still afraid of being to rough with her.  
  
"Elrond" She whispered to him as she brought him down on her. As they met completely, Elrond groaned lightly. He looked down to see Celebrian close her eyes as she applied her lips to his chest.  
  
As he moved inside his wife, Elrond remembered a night long ago, when he had a thought that threatened to drive him to insanity. But being here now, it seemed too far away to scare him.  
  
"Celebrian." She looked up from his chest and placed a hand on the side of his face. "I love you." Her eyelids fluttered a moment as she sought a memory through her mind clouded by pleasure and remembered the words they had spoken to each other the last night they were together. She moaned ere she reopened her eyes and replied, "And I you." Celebrian then hugged his head to her shoulder as she felt her muscles beginning to tense.  
  
Those were the only words the couple spoke to each other as they moved their body's against one another. But moans did escape their lips even though they tried to be quiet knowing that Galadriel was in a nearby chamber, sleeping. In the end, however, their passions got the best of them when they reached their peak as Celebrian called out Elronds name twice and he, hers, even as he pumped inside of her still.  
  
As his energy left him, Elrond slipped gently of Celebrian, to the side of her as the they breathed heavily. After they had cooled a bit, Elrond felt his wife tremble slightly with cold. He reached for one of the blankets that they had kicked to the bottom of the bed and covered her with it. As he leaned over her, he stroked her hair ever so gently as she looked up at him. Celebrian reached for her husband and he took her in his arms as he laid back down and they curled as close as possible together.  
  
"My love?" Celebrian asked with a sleep weary voice.  
  
"Hmmm?" Elrond replied, equally tired.  
  
"It is a great comfort to know that I will wake with you next to me in the morn."  
  
"As it is to me, my wife, as it is to me."  
  
  
  
Shameless, I know, but I let them have their fun because I'm gonna have o make the next chapter sad, which sucks I know, but I have to so I can wrap this story up, sad to say.  
  
Reviews, again, always appreciated(plus, I tend to write more if I'm encouraged.) 


	4. When News Reaches The Heart

Celebrian shifted her head slightly as a she felt a tickling sensation on her nose. When it persisted after she had moved several times, she opened her eyes to see what it was. The face of her husband came into her sleep blurred vision.  
  
"Good morning." Elrond whispered to her.  
  
"Good mornings begin with you AND plenty of sleep so therefor, this morning does not yet meet the requirements of a good morning." She said drowsily as she rolled over and continued to sleep. Elrond smiled as he leaned over her and placed a kiss softly on her cheek.  
  
"But then your food will get cold." He said to her as he lifted up a tray. Celebrian turned to look at him.  
  
"You shouldn't have."  
  
"But I wished to." Setting down the tray he once more kissed her cheek and allowed her to ease her growling stomach. When Celebrian had finished, she leaned over and kissed the tip of her husbands nose.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she left their bed and went to get dressed in proper day clothes. Elrond watched her go about getting ready for the day from a comfortable position on their bed.  
  
It had now been well over a hundred years since he had been reunited with his wife and his face was with much less care then it had been in Middle- earth. His eyes reflected a peaceful existence and had long forgotten the troubles of old. But often his thoughts strayed to Middle-earth, to his sons, to his father, to his daughter.... During these times, Elrond would stray into a depressed and quiet mood. But the next day, he would return to a happy state and remain that way until his thoughts went once more to the mortal lands.  
  
Celebrian finished brushing out her delicate hair and came to her husband with outstretched hands. Elrond placed his hands in hers and let himself be pulled up from the bed.  
  
"Let us walk by the sea today." He said to her, caressing his wife's cheek. Celebrian put on a pouting face.  
  
"Every day this week we have walked by the ocean, why must we walk there?" Elrond cast his gaze upwards a moment.  
  
"Because I wish to." He said as he led her from their room.  
  
The sky was overcast as the couple walked along the beach covered in a pale sand. Both were oddly silent as they stared of into the horizon. They had no true reason for being there or watching the ocean move, they were simply drawn to be there. The reason came after they had walked for ten minutes along the vast stretches of sand. Something appeared from east, a hazy figure that quickly became apparent as a ship. The couple ran to where the water lapped at their feet, hands held tightly as they begged the Valar for this to be them. As the ship came closer, it was easy to see it's silver hue even in the dimness of the overcast sky.  
  
"Elladan..." Elrond whispered.  
  
"Elrohir." Celebrian followed. The two broke their gaze from the ship as they sprinted with some difficulty in the sand to the docks. When they arrived, they found Galadriel running to meet them.  
  
"Is it them?" She asked, slightly out of breath. The couple merely looked to the ship for they did not know nor could they voice any hope of it. But as the ship approached it became clear that there were three male figures on the deck. Two looked strikingly similar while the other was slightly taller than them and had hair of silver, far different from their deep brown. As shouts come from the boat, tears came from the eyes of Galadriel and Celebrian because three clear voices called out to them.  
  
"Mother! We're here!"  
  
"It's us mother!" The twins cried to her.  
  
"Father, we promised we'd come!"  
  
"We brought grandfather Celeborn too!" Elrond laughed at Elladans comment as he too felt the sting of tears.  
  
"Here I am, My beloved!" Called Celeborn, his voice much deeper than the twins. Eventually all other calls between the family became drowned out as many more elves joined in shouting, both from the dock and from the ship.  
  
Even before the boarding plank was thrown down and the ship was close to the dock, Elladan, by far the more impetuous twin, jumped from the very front of the ship and into his fathers un-expecting arms. The impact of the younger elf sent both to the floor of the dock. Elrond wrapped his arms tightly about his son who did the same as he buried his face into his fathers shoulder. Celebrian looked upon the whole scene with wide eyes but kneeled by her son and husbands side as she watched the odd embrace. When Elladan rose, he hugged his mother tightly as Galadriel laid a hand upon the back of his head.  
  
Elrohir and Celeborn waited patiently for the ship to dock ere they went to their loved ones.  
  
Celeborn was first off and in his wife's arms. Galadriel wrapper her arms around Celeborns shoulders placed her face next to his as he took her in his arms.  
  
"So short a time seemed so long without you." Galadriel whispered to Celeborn as he stroked her hair.  
  
Elrohir was passed by several elves ere he was able to leave the ship. He walked slowly down as his parents, Celebrian still caught in Elladans arms, watched him with eyes that glistened with tears. Elrond took him in his arms firmly.  
  
"I have come, just as I promised, father." His son said quietly to him.  
  
When Elladan finally released his mother, Elrohir lifted her feet from the ground slightly when he hugged her. When Elrohir let his mother down, she placed a hand upon his head.  
  
"Look how you have grown." Celebrian whispered to herself. Elrohir grinned and hugged her once more.  
  
"Far too long, mother." Was all he said.  
  
After the sons had hugged their parents thrice each, the family turned to see Galadriel Embraced with Celeborn as they shared a passionate kiss. After they drew aware of the presence of others they broke their connection and looked to the rest of their family.  
  
Celeborn immediately opened his arms and grinned as Celebrian jumped into her fathers arms.  
  
"Oh, my little one." Celebrian smiled as her father hugged her tightly.  
  
Next the twins both hugged their grandmother, at the same time. But Galadriel didn't seem to mind her grandsons and eagerly hugged the back.  
  
"Wait until you hear of what grandfather did!" Elladan said but was quickly elbowed to silence by Elrohir.  
  
When Celebrian released her father, Celeborn took Elrond into his arms.  
  
"It is good to see you again."  
  
"As it is you, father."  
  
When all the commotion of the newcomers had died down, the family made their way to the house that Galadriel and her children shared so they could speak of what had passed and eat.  
  
One of the questions Celebrian asked first concerned Arwen. When she said the name, Celeborn slowly let his head fall. Galadriel placed a hand on his shoulder as she looked at the twins and, with Elrond and Celebrian, awaited an answer.  
  
Elladan started first.  
  
"She became a mother, to a son and many daughters. Eldarion now rules the reunited kingdom as Aragorn passed two years ago." Elronds jaw clenched tightly at this news.  
  
"She went to live in what remains of Lothlorien." Elrohir continued when his brother did not. Galadriel gripped her husbands shoulder tightly knowing that even now, their fair home was withering and it's light grew cold. "That was close to two years ago now. She passed but a year ago." Elrohir said sadly, "And that was when we decided to sail."  
  
Celeborn massaged the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut tightly and it became apparent to all why he had remained in Middle-earth.  
  
Celebrian took in a shaky breath as Elrond leaned close to her and she buried her face in his shoulder, tears staining his robes. Elrond did not cry for he fully understood the choice his daughter had made and the consequences of it. He had witnessed his brother do the same thing thousands of years earlier. But in his eyes the same weariness that had taken hold of him in Middle-earth did so once more and for a moment it was as if his soul was hollow.  
  
Bawls! Christ I gotta learn how to do comedy! The poor guy, the poor everyone! N E ways, I was gonna end it here but I think I'll do a short chap with basically the family walking happily of into the sunset, lol.  
  
Thank you kirsty-Q for making me get my ass in gear and write this. 


	5. Time After

The loss of a family member had shaken everyone and at first, the entire family was depressed and pensive. But soon the air of the Blessed Realm overtook them and with time, the pain began to lessen. Soon all that was left was a severe yearning for a sister, a daughter or grand daughter. Laughter began to come more often to the family, especially on the occasion when Celeborn was introduced to Lord Finarfin and Lady Eärwen.  
  
Elrond saw that everyone was settling in and becoming more accustomed to the land that was so different from middle earth. He knew that there would be no harm in leaving the family for a few days, a few weeks, a few months…  
  
It was completely unplanned. He had packed a few garments of theirs and prepared a horse and all else that would be needed that very day. Celebrian was unaware of anything when he had asked her to come with him and set down her book, which she had been reading intently and took his hand.  
  
"Where are we going love?" She asked as he helped her atop the horse.  
  
His reply was simple enough, "Away."  
  
True enough, they went away. When they had ridden for hours, Elrond finally slowed as he sensed Celebrian beginning to fade with need of rest. He helped her down and seated her underneath a tree with branches that hung low and leaves that whispered as they were rustled against the couple. Elrond went back to the horse and began to retrieve things as Celebrian watched the sun sink below the horizon.  
  
"Where are we Elrond?" Her husband returned with a blanket which he spread before her and flopped down upon himself. He held out a hand to her as he laid upon the soft blanket and she followed, laying down next to him.  
  
"Truthfully? I do not know. I have went over all the maps of this land and I do not know." He smiled down at her as he leaned upon his elbow and held her hand.  
  
"Then what are we doing here?" Celebrian asked as she moved slightly closer and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"Being away." With that he got up and went back to the horse, leaving Celebrian to stare after him. Elrond returned shortly after with a basket in his arm and another blanket. He wrapped the blanket about her as an evening chill came upon them, then proceeded to empty the contents of the basket.  
  
He had brought as many and varied foods as he could in a short time and a small stoppered bottle along with two fine crystal goblets. Celebrian smiled radiantly as she looked at her husband start a small fire slightly away from them and the blanket.  
  
When he turned, he looked to her as young as when they had first met for no silver circlet graced his head and no weight of governing aged his features. "Come." Elrond sat next to Celebrian and let himself be wrapped under the blanket with her. The couple ate in relative silence, content next to one another with the soft glow of the moon and crackling of the fire as the only distractions. When they had finished, Celebrian leaned back into Elrond as they laid down next to the fire, wrapped still in the blanket and untouched by the cool breeze that stirred the trees leaves.  
  
After a while, Elrond began to kiss her neck and shoulder and even playfully nipped at hr ear. Celebrian took his hand in hers and, clasping it, held it to her chest. "It is unbelievable to think how long ago it was that we shared a night such as this. Do you remember it, my love?" Elrond leaned his head upon hers and thought for a moment.  
  
"Aye, I do. We had known each other for almost a year and I wished to do something special for you." Elrond began.  
  
"But you wouldn't dare to take me out of Lothlorien or Imladris at those times so we settled for the gardens at Imladris."  
  
"Did you wish we had done something more attune to this, far from all?" He asked as he brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"I did for your lips was very drawn to mine and those kisses would have been better enjoyed privately." Elrond smiled as he leaned over and kissed her fully, their clasped hands griping slightly tighter.  
  
They broke their kiss and Celebrian nuzzled his cheek. "We probably shouldn't."  
  
"Why not? No threat exists to us here." Celebrian looked with amusement upon her husband's sly expression.  
  
"You are like the young elf I once knew and yet so much younger than even he was." Elrond replied to this by kissing her once more as she turned to him and slid her hand underneath his tunic. After a while, the couple ended up wrapped tightly in the blanket and one another's arms yet lightly dressed.  
  
Celebrian with her husbands hand clasped in hers once more, drew his hand to her chest and kissed his knuckles. "We must return soon."  
  
"We can sleep her for tonight, nothing prevents it." Elrond whispered to her as he attempted to curl into her more so.  
  
"Is this how you plan to spend all of our time here?" She asked and he stirred slightly.  
  
"As much of it as possible." He whispered. Celebrian turned to speak with him more but found that Elrond had fallen to sleep. She nestled herself closer to him, if it all possible, and watched the fire die ere she too fell to sleep.  
  
Little is known of this couples eternal life in the Blessed Realm save that trips such as these became recurring and the only day of sad silence was the date that Arwen Undómiel passed forever from them. It was the only date that the family ever remembered for all others dates were of little importance because they celebrated things which they saw before them everyday. Of course, rumor tells that the former Lord and Lady of Imladris celebrate their wedding anniversary every year…  
  
*Sigh, making love underneath a tree as the sun sets. Ahem, sorry, but just wanted to give them their happy little ending:) This wraps up this story, had laughs, tears, and a happy ending, so this is done.  
  
Hey, tell me what you think, review please!  
  
  
  
| | 


End file.
